Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hair grid measuring device, and more particularly, to a hair grid measuring device and method that facilitates and ensures that the first individual obtains a symmetric and/or asymmetric shave on either side of the face and/or part of the body.
Description of the Prior Art
Hair shaving and trimming guides are well known in the art. The shaving and trimming guides of the past have focused mainly on providing a clean line to shave and measurement markings in an effort to achieve hair symmetry or asymmetry from one side of the face to the other side of the face. The guides are not transparent or translucent and the measurement markings are etched only along the outer perimeter of the guides, making it difficult to measure the skin that is under the guide to achieve a continuous, even shave symmetrical to both sides of the first individual's face. In addition, the prior art does not disclose numbers, symbols, letters, and/or indicia. The prior art also does not disclose numbers, symbols, letters, and/or indicia that can be reversed to provide the user with a readable, mirrored reflection. Furthermore, the guides of the prior art do not allow the user to shave virtually any design onto the user's face and/or head.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,267 discloses a hair trimming guide that provides four edges that allow a person to easily trim or shape their hair, such as a beard, by following the edges of the hair trimming guide. The hair trimming guide is flat and smooth which enables it to be pressed against a user's face without causing discomfort. The hair trimming guide can be constructed out of rigid materials to aid in keeping a steady edge when shaping and trimming facial hair. The hair trimming guide can also be constructed out of flexible materials, such as certain plastics, that allow the user to more comfortably press the flat main body against their face. However, patent '267 discloses that a flexible main body sacrifices some usability for comfort because a flexible body will be more difficult to use as a guide when compared to a rigid body. The hair trimming guide includes two curved edges and two straight edges. Each edge includes a plurality of measurement markings that allow a user to better manage and duplicate the trimmed areas on either side of the face. Although patent '267 discloses measurement markings, the hair trimming guide is not transparent or translucent and those markings are not continuous throughout the main body to guide the user through the area of skin that is under the hair trimming guide. Furthermore, patent '267 does not disclose apertures for the user's fingers adapted to provide the user with an easier way to grip and pull the skin to maintain a close, even shave.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0223530 discloses a facial hair trimming template and method that includes right and left template members. The right and left members have a first predetermined shape and a first predetermined size for placement over predetermined left and right facial regions of a user. The right and left members are mirror images of each other and each has a front side and a back side. A securing means is engageable with the right and left members and at least one of a user's face, such as the user's facial hair, ears, and head. It is preferred that such securing means be an adhesive type of securing means. The facial hair trimming template further includes a connecting means engaged with the right and left members at predetermined locations thereon for at least one of extending between the right and left members, connecting the right and left members, and a combination thereof. Although publication '530 discloses a trimming template, the trimming template is not transparent or translucent and does not include measurement markings that would guide the user through the area of skin that is under the trimming template.
The prior art to date does not disclose a hair grid measuring device and method that provides measuring lines throughout a transparent or translucent body to ensure that the shape and shave are symmetrical from one side of the face to the other, and provides a more accurate and precise design. Furthermore, none of the prior art to date provides a shaving guide and method customized to duplicate the hair of certain celebrities and/or athletes or a previous style of the first individual. None of the prior art can be combined in a way to suggest these necessary modifications. There is no teaching, suggestion, or motivation that would have enabled a person of ordinary skill in the art to modify any prior art hair trimming guide in the manner embodied in the present invention.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a hair grid measuring device that is transparent or translucent so the first individual can see through the body of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair grid measuring device that includes markings and grid lines throughout the body of the device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hair grid measuring device that allows the first individual to see through the transparent or translucent body of the device to ensure that the shaving follows the measuring grid and is consistent throughout the device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hair grid measuring device that allows the first individual to duplicate the shape of the hair from one side of the face to the other.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hair grid measuring device that allows the first individual to duplicate the hair of a specific celebrity and/or sports player or a previous style of the first individual.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for using the hair grid measuring device that allows the first individual to obtain the hair design of a second individual, such as a celebrity, sports player, actor and/or a previous style of the first individual.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hair grid measuring device that includes finger holes and/or other apertures that allow the first individual to hold the hair grid measuring device against the skin in a secure way.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hair grid measuring device that includes numbers, symbols, letters, and/or indicia that aid the first individual in shaving custom symmetrical and/or asymmetrical styles and/or images.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hair grid measuring device that includes numbers, symbols, letters, and/or indicia that can be printed or inscribed in an inverted manner on the hair grid measuring device, allowing the first individual to see readable, reinverted numbers, symbols, letter, and/or indicia when looking at a mirrored reflection of the first individual when using the hair grid measuring device.